Adam and Eve
by Rorschach1011
Summary: Set in Superman II. Superman has depowered the Kryptonian criminals and gets ready for their punishment.


Superman had depowered the three Kryptonian villains and it was time for the execution. He decided to return Lois to the Bugle and Luthor to jail, while he got ready for his first kill. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. If these three Kryptonians ever found away to get their powers back. It could mean the end of Mankind. He would let each say their peace before he disposed of them properly.

Non couldn't speak so he simply threw him in the icy abyss in one of the Fortress's bottomless pit. No use having a trial for somebody whom had no case. Just swift justice for him. Zod and Ursa saw that he wasn't joking…this was it for them, if they didn't act fast. Zod pleaded first.

"Kal-El…please forgive me for my sins. You clearer are superior in every way. Please let me live and I will serve you. I will use my knowledge to help you take this world. Mold it in your image. You could end war. You could offer them peace," – Zod said.

"You would offer them peace in return for tyranny? You're a snake Zod and you'll stab me in the back," – Superman said. Superman grabbed him by the neck.

"No Superman! Please! Forgive me," – Zod said. Superman gave no sympathy when he threw him into the icy abyss. Zod screamed the whole way down. Ursa was the only one left. He was glad that he depowered Ursa. While she had her powers, Superman's hormones went bezerk. Being close to a Kryptonian female almost made Superman lose self-control. It took all of his will power and then some to stop himself from jumping Ursa's bones. He had gone his whole life without even seeing a female of his species, so his reaction was expected. On top of that, Ursa was very beautiful. She had a lot of cleavage that should her flawless moon cream skin. Since Ursa was human now, he had his will power back and the ability to kill her if necessary.

"Well…what do you have to say for yourself?" – Superman said.

"You can't kill me…even if you wanted to," – Ursa said.

"And why is that?" – Superman said.

"Don't you know? We are the last two of our race? – Ursa said. Superman knew it, but didn't see the relevance. "We can breed our race back to existence. Killing me would be the genocide of future generations. If you kill me…it would mean Kryptonian extinction." Ursa wasn't wrong with Non and Zod dead, there weren't any other male Kryptonians around. He should kill her for her crimes, but the offer was too tempting.

"And what makes you think I would want too? I don't even know if I could be attracted to an evil woman like you," – Superman said. Ursa smiled and laughed.

"I am sure we can find ways to get you going," – Ursa said lifting her leg up his. Superman grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. And threw her….

Ursa thought she would land in the icy abyss along with Non and Zod. That she hadn't been as enticing as she had thought. However, Ursa landed in the molecular chamber Superman used to get his powers back. If Ursa and Kal-El were going to breed the Kryptonian race. Ursa was going to need her powers back.

Superman reluctantly turned the molecule chamber on and watched the red sunlight engulf Ursa. She emerged from the molecule chamber laughing. Superman didn't know what to do…he never was one to make the first move. Does he kiss her? She was his enemy a second ago. Ursa tackled Superman into the Fortress's walls causing a fracture.

Ursa had Superman by the throat. Superman thought he might regret giving Ursa her powers back. He had given into his lust.

"You see Superman….I am in control," – Ursa said. With that Ursa gave Superman what he desired and kissed him full on the lips. Superman never felt pleasure like this before…sure he had kissed humans, but kissing someone from your species was something to be desired.

He didn't like that Ursa was in control so he flew her into another wall causing the Fortress to shake. Superman liked being in control. He kissed Ursa until their lips went numb. He tried to strip Ursa of her clothes, but Ursa slammed him into the ground before he got the chance.

"If you want me…you'll have to chase me," – Ursa said as she flew away. Superman flew after her. The flew around the Fortress for a flew minutes, before Superman caught up to her. Ursa was able to dodge him by crashing to the pillars of the Fortress, causing debris to fall ontop of Superman. It slowed Superman down…but barely. Ursa then tried using heat vision on him. If Superman really wanted to mate with Ursa, he was going to have to earn it. Superman dodged the heat vision and caught up to her.

Superman tried to grab her, but Ursa kicked him away. Superman was getting a little pissed. He needed this girl, not only to save his race but to satisfy his urges. He blasted Ursa with a ray of heat vision to stun her. Ursa grunted in pain. Superman took the opportunity to grab her and tackle her. The crashed into the Fortress of Solitude's roof and into the terrace below it.

"You caught me…now take me," – Ursa challenged him. Superman ripped her clothes off…all except for her boots. Ursa had a perfect breast and long legs that made Superman swallow hard. Superman took his suit off and entered her. It was incredible feeling. He was enjoying the rush of sleeping with another Kryptonian. Ursa could tell Superman was close and that wouldn't do. They were going to remember their first time as the single greatest moment of their lives.

"No…not yet," – Ursa said. She pushed his head against her breast reminding him of how a woman is supposed to feel like. Superman bit on Ursa's nipples and twisted it with his teeth. Ursa shrieked, "Oh yes." She pushed him away again only so she could put her mouth on his penis. She moved his manhood all around her mouth making Superman moan. Superman tried to hold back, if he did anything like this with Lois or Lana. He could lose control and drill his dick through their skulls. Another perk with being with a Kryptonian woman. Superman gave into Ursa and began rocking back and forth, which was essentially fucking Ursa's mouth. Ursa could sense he was about to cum.

"No…we cum together," – Ursa said. Ursa impaled herself on his fully erected penis as their bodies clashed for the grand finale. They kissed as they finally came. They took a moment to look into each other's eyes, but they soon noticed that their antics had destroyed the foundation of the Fortress. The Fortress was a second or two from going under the water. Superman wrapped Ursa up in his cape and fly out of the sinking Fortress. If Superman wanted to depower Ursa, there was no way of doing it now.

"Well that was exciting," – Ursa said into his ear.

"Indeed it was," – Superman said. As he kissed her, Ursa didn't forget what Superman had done, but was a very confident lover and was hard to stay mad at. Ursa might try to kill him one day, but not today. Not until she raises fruitful Kryptonians to help conquer the world. Superman would most likely stand against her and if he did she would crush her, but for now she would enjoy her new lover.


End file.
